1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retrofocus type lens system, and more specifically to a retrofocus type lens system which is particularly suitable for a single lens reflex camera.
2. Background of the Invention
In a single lens reflex camera, it is often desired to use a retrofocus type lens which has a long back focal distance and a wide angle of view and is made compact in size. It is also desired that the lenses adapted to a single lens reflex camera be free from aberration as much as possible.